Cuddlebuddies
by Andramion
Summary: Because if being fuckbuddies is a thing, being cuddlebuddies should be one too. It's the middle of the night when Hinata treks over to Kenma's apartment.


It was past three am when Hinata rolled over onto his back and pushed his duvet down to his stomach. A bit of moonlight was streaming in through the crack between his curtains and though it wasn't the thing keeping him awake, he briefly wondered if he should have asked to buy new curtains instead of using the old ones they still had lying around in the garage, a little too small to cover the entire width of his window.

He'd sent the message before he even realised it, but when he stared at his phone afterwards, waiting for a reply, he told himself it wasn't a problem. There was a pretty big chance Kenma was still awake after all.

It only took three minutes before the notification light on his phone started blinking.

[I was playing a game so I'm still up, why?]

Instead of answering, Hinata hit the call button and ran a hand through his hair while he used the other to hold his phone to his ear. Kenma picked up on the second ring.

"Shouyou?" His voice didn't even sound sleepy, but that was what Hinata had expected. Kenma's sleep schedule had always seemed a bit off.

"Hey, are you still in your day clothes?" he asked. He pressed his feet together and started at how cold his skin was.

"No," the answer came a little later, after Hinata listened to several clicks that indicated Kenma was on his computer. He didn't need Kenma to go into it further. He could imagine the 'it was cold so I changed into pyjamas', could clearly see the image of Kenma burrowed up in his sleeping bag, looking like a big purple caterpillar on his desk chair.

"Can I come over then?" He threw his legs out from under his blanket and shuffled his feet around looking for his slippers. Kenma hummed in confirmation just when Hinata felt the fluffy lining of his slippers under his toes. "I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah," Kenma let him know. And just before they hung up: "Be careful on your way."

* * *

><p>The train station was two minutes away and the ride itself was only to the next station. Hinata would have used his bike, if he had one in the city. He didn't though. He didn't need his bike to go to his college, it was a bit too far after all, and his mother hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of him riding his bike in such heavy traffic, so it hadn't moved with him when he went to Tokyo.<p>

Nine minutes had passed when he reached Kenma's apartment building and pressed the code for opening the gallery door. The front door of the tiny apartment was open and Hinata smiled, thinking of how Kenma usually locked it before midnight. He'd opened it up for him, knowing he was coming.

Inside, he took his shoes off and turned the lock behind him before he walked through the kitchen and around the corner to the attached bedroom. Just as he had pictured, Kenma was wrapped up in his sleeping bag, the light from the computer screen giving him an otherworldly purple outline.

"I'm here," he announced, just so he wouldn't scare the living daylights out of Kenma later on. Then he put his bag down, rid himself of the sweater and socks he'd donned when he knew he was going out, and collapsed onto double bed. He squirmed around a bit, bunching the blankets up around him and pulling some of the many pillows on Kenma's bed closer.

He let out a deep sigh once he felt comfortable enough and looked up to see Kenma glancing at him over his shoulder.

"Hi, Kenma." Hinata couldn't help smiling a little.

"Hi." It was hard to see in the sparse light, but Hinata could imagine the expression on Kenma's face. It was probably somewhere between the usual apathetic look and something like trying to make up his mind.

Hinata closed his eyes and pressed his nose into the pillow closest to him. If Kenma wasn't sure, then Hinata would choose for him. "I'm gonna sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time this had happened. It was hard to pinpoint a moment when they'd slipped into this, but it felt so natural, neither of them questioned it.<p>

Sometimes Hinata got fidgety. Sometimes he missed the sound of Natsu's breathing from the nights she snuck into his room back home. Sometimes he missed the quiet of the countryside and the sounds that made the countryside quiet seem a lot more alive than the distant rush of cars and trains and half-drunk chatter of people on their way back from the bar down the street did.

Those times, it was hard to fall asleep. Those times, he sought out Kenma's company, because the whirring of his PC's fan and the soft clicks of his mouse, the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, those were all sounds that took his mind off of missing home.

Not five minutes had passed when the whirring stopped and the light of the screen faded to darkness. There was some stumbling, a grunt when Kenma knocked into something while trying to get out of his sleeping bag.

Then a dip in the matrass next to Hinata and a cold breeze when Kenma lifted the blanket and lied down next to him. Hinata only opened his eyes for a moment, watching Kenma settle in. When he shuffled over and pressed his cheek into Kenma's chest, he asked him: "Why'd you quit your game?"

An arm moved under him, another one around his back and Hinata pushed his feet against Kenma's in search of warmth. A silent chuckle rose up in his chest when Kenma immediately pulled his legs away.

"I want to sleep too," Kenma simply stated, though they both knew it wasn't _just_ that. It didn't matter though. What mattered was how quickly Hinata warmed up with Kenma wrapped around him. What mattered was how his heart eased when the familiar smell of Kenma's laundry detergent reached his nose. What mattered was the way Kenma sighed happily when he pressed his nose into Hinata's hair and the way Hinata could feel his breath on his forehead.

What mattered was that there was someone Hinata could count on when he was lonely and homesick and in desparete need of a hug, he could call Kenma up and sleep wrapped up in the warmth of another body, of someone familiar and safe and _home_.

He liked knowing he could wake up slowly the next morning, because it would be Sunday and that meant no classes or club activities. He liked knowing that when he woke up, he could cuddle up to Kenma some more, just lie about and maybe press a kiss or two onto his skin, like the ones Kenma was placing on his hair now.

The bed had become comfortably warm quickly and Hinata finally felt sleep tugging at him, making it hard to think of what he was going to say. He bunched the fabric of Kenma's shirt between his fingers and pushed himself up the bed a little bit, just enough to press his face into Kenma's neck and run the tip of his nose over his collarbone.

"Goodnight, Shouyou," he heard from a bit higher up the bed and all he thought was _ah, that was it,_ before he wrapped a leg around Kenma's hip and answered him.

"Sweet dreams, Kenma."


End file.
